Amuto: I Never Told You
by AhYingx3
Summary: Amu was a new singer in town. While she was busy with her work, she accidentally neglects her boyfriend, Ikuto. Now, Ikuto left and Amu was heartbroken. What will happen? One-shot, songfic. Amuto! Rated, just in case.


Summary: Amu was a new singer in town. While she was busy with her work, she accidentally neglects her boyfriend, Ikuto. Now, Ikuto left and Amu was heartbroken. What will happen? One-shot, songfic. Amuto!

I was listening to this song while I was in my mother's car, and suddenly the idea clicked into my mind. So, yeah. (: Here it is. Enjoy! Read and Review!

_I do not own Shugo Chara!. If I do, it'll be amuto. _

**_Bold&Italic - _Song lyrics.**

_Italic - _Letter/ thoughts.

**Bold -POVs.**

* * *

Amu stepped up on the stage. She was at her own concert. Everything was perfect, other than one. Ikuto wasn't here in her concert this time round. She sighed mentally and started singing her newest song, which was inspired by Ikuto's departure.

[A/n: Listen to the song for better effect. Amu is singing this as the lyrics are out. (:]

**Amu's POV**

_**I miss those blue eyes**__**  
**__**how you kiss me at night**__**  
**__**I miss the way we sleep**_

He had left two months ago, leaving a letter on my bed saying:

_Amu,_

_By the time you read this, I should be gone. I left, not because of myself, but because of you. You know, after your music career had started really well, you've been starting to neglect me. I know, you have a beautiful voice, and everyone enjoys it. But I don't feel loved anymore. _

_It's not that I don't love you anymore, it's about whether you still love me or not. Because I know, that I'll always love you with all my heart, no matter what happens. So, I'm letting you pick. I'll only give you two choices, with no exceptions. You can only pick one – your career or me. _

As I sang and thought bitterly, I realized I had started tearing up. But my voice was still normal. I closed my eyes, to prevent my tears from flowing out, and my body from shaking.

_**Like there's no sunrise**__**  
**__**like the taste of your smile**__**  
**__**I miss the way we breathe**_

_I don't know, but maybe leaving would be a better choice for me, since my chest will still have that pain while you ignore me._

_I kept reminding myself, that maybe you're just too busy that you've forgotten about me. Maybe you're under too much stress that you tend to forget me. But no, after so many months, it's still as if I was invisible._

_Amu, am I that invisible?_

_**But I never told you**__**  
**__**what I should have said**__**  
**__**No, I never told you**__**  
**__**I just held it in**_

_Amu, no matter what you pick, I'll love you, always. I just want you to remember. That no matter what happens, remember that we were once a couple. Remember all those times that we had fun, all those times that I teased you. Sometimes, I wonder – do you ever realize how much I love you?_

_Just remember, that the only way I've been showing how much I loved you was how much I teased you. Because teasing, is the only way I can show you how much I love you._

_With love, Ikuto_

_**And now,**__**  
**__**I miss everything about you**__**  
**__**can't believe that I still want you**__**  
**__**and after all the things we've been through**__**  
**__**I miss everything about you**__**  
**__**without you**__**  
**_

The truth was I had never forgotten Ikuto. It's just that I was too busy. And every time he shows up, I'll be all over the place. I felt bad when I realized that I hadn't spent any time with Ikuto when I climb into the bed and sleep.

Every night, before I fall asleep, I'll stare into Ikuto's handsome face, where it'll be etched into my mind, so that I won't forget his features, no matter what happens.

_**I see your blue eyes**__**  
**__**Every time I close mine**__**  
**__**You make it hard to see**__**  
**__**Where I belong to**__**  
**__**When I'm not around you**__**  
**__**It's like I'm not with me**_

Ikuto had left because of me. I'm the only person who I can blame. I'm the only person that can put the blame on. Because Ikuto was trying to treat himself better by letting me work. And it makes me feels guiltier. I'd never wanted to ignore Ikuto. I loved him more than anyone. But I never told him. It was always Ikuto who said "_I love you"_.

I miss the way I used to curl up into him and fall asleep. I miss his beautiful midnight blue orbs that I always get lost in. I miss the way he'll kiss my forehead before I fell asleep. I miss the way our breaths match. I miss the way he made me felt as if nothing could come and harm me while he pulled me into his embrace.

_**But I never told you**__**  
**__**what I should have said**__**  
**__**No, I never told you**__**  
**__**I just held it in**_

I regretted, not telling him that I loved him. I always had. It's just that I don't express my feelings well enough. And that's when he'd decided to leave. I don't know where he is right now. I don't know where to start if I went to look for him.

_**To **__**and now,**__**  
**__**I miss everything about you**__**  
**__**can't believe that I still want you**__**  
**__**and after all the things we've been through**__**  
**__**I miss everything about you**__**  
**__**without you**_

I miss Ikuto, and his deep midnight blue eyes. After all that fighting with Tadase, he'd finally won me over and now he's just giving up like that? No, I'm not going to let that happen.

_**But I never told you**__**  
**__**what I should have said**__**  
**__**No, I never told you**__**  
**__**I just held it in**_

**Normal POV**

Since Amu's eyes were closed, she didn't realize that Ikuto was in the concert hall all the time. He was standing, by the exit. He knew that Amu had the habit of closing her eyes when she sings. And he was standing there, watching her as she sang.

But, as he listened to the lyrics of the song, he realized that it was related to him. It was as if Amu was singing to him. It was as if, the 'you' were Ikuto.

Then it hit him, hard that Amu actually misses him. During the period of time that he locked himself in his room, he had realized how important Amu was to him. And since then, he'll go out to watch her performance. Or, he'll turn on the television if Amu was in that show or was having a live concert. But the quality was never as good as when Amu was singing in front of him.

_**And now,**__**  
**__**I miss everything about you**__**  
**__**can't believe that I still want you**__**  
**__**and after all the things we've been through**__**  
**__**I miss everything about you**__**  
**__**without you**_

As Amu finished the song, Ikuto quickly ran out of the exit and to the backstage. He needed to see Amu, quick.

The guards stopped Ikuto from entering the backstage, but he quickly said that he was Amu's boyfriend that needed to see her fast. The guards stupidly nodded and let him in. He quickly rushed into Amu's dressing room and sat on her chair. [A/n: You know actors/ singers always have that kind of chairs? Yeah, that kind.]

As the door opened, Ikuto quickly smiled Amu's favorite smile.

_One, two, three…_ He thought mentally and suddenly Amu shrieked.

"Ikuto?!"

"_Your_ one and only, _Amu_," Ikuto emphasized and looked at her.

"I-Ikuto," Amu started shaking and then she sobbed, crying out all the tears that she was trying to hold back when she was on stage.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered and quickly stood up and hug her.

"I-Ikuto, I-I'm s-s-sorry," Amu muttered against Ikuto's chest. He just patted her back softly, trying to make her feel better.

"Don't say sorry, if anyone's supposed to say sorry, it should be me," Ikuto whispered.

"No, it's me. I was the one who neglected you," Amu whispered and pulled away.

"Amu, just remember that I love you forever," he said lovingly. Amu smiled.

"I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I love you too, forever and always," she whispered and tip-toed to kiss Ikuto.

* * *

Yay, I'm done w/ this. (:

Reviewwww. xD I strongly appreciate reviews. 3333. Hahaha.


End file.
